


Heat Stroke

by Hannibalsimago



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: EatTheRare, Heat Advisory, Ice Bucket Challenge, Ice Cream, Inventive Ways To Cool Off, M/M, Shorts As Business Attire, Water Balloon Fights, water pistols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago
Summary: Ingrid checked the weather bulletin for the next twenty-four hours and based on the news feed, decided to issue the first ever weather-related advisory to the team. Normally, suit and tie would be de rigueur but the news necessitated a change of dress code. Shorts and shirt sleeves for the men and sundresses for Gaby and herself. With the heat index forecast to be over 30 degrees Celsius, the office was going to be a heat box. She didn’t need for anyone to collapse from heat stroke. All in all, she thought she covered every eventuality.What she hadn’t counted on was Allan Fischer.I forgot to add thanks to @vix_spes for general overall advice/beta work and @Allanlionchild for help with the geography and the swearing.





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingtime/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [AllanLionChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllanLionChild/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [TiggyMalvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggyMalvern/gifts), [Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [CannibalCuriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCuriosity/gifts), [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



Ingrid checked the weather bulletin for the next twenty-four hours and based on the news feed, decided to issue the first ever weather-related advisory to the team. Normally, suit and tie would be de rigueur but the news necessitated a change of dress code. Shorts and shirt sleeves for the men and sundresses for Gaby and herself. She insisted that everyone bring a change of “official” clothes if they had to deal with the public on interviews or press conferences but she didn’t think the investigation was far enough along for that, everyone was still putting the pieces together. With the heat index forecast to be over 30 degrees, the office was going to be a heat box. She didn’t need for anyone to collapse from heat stroke. All in all, she thought she covered every eventuality.  

 

What she hadn’t counted on was Allan Fischer.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

The first thing that surprised her when she arrived in the office was  _ knees. _ She had seen Gaby’s when they were out running. That was no big deal. But then IP walked in, knees on full view, that was an entirely different matter. It took all of Ingrid’s sizeable self control not to burst out laughing at the sight. 

 

Gaby didn’t help matters either, keeping a straight face with difficulty, every time IP asked her a question, the twitter in her voice barely under control. And that was before Allan waltzed in. Both women and IP looked in amazement. It wasn’t just his knees. Allan had the most delicate legs imaginable. And his  _ shorts! _ Ingrid kicked herself mentally for not stipulating the length of the clothing. They were so short, almost obscenely so. Of course she should have known Allan was going to push to see what he could get away with. 

 

Everyone was so focused on not trying to look at his legs; they completely missed what was in his holster. 

 

Then La Cour walked in, dressed in regulation suit, tie and jacket. 

 

“Didn’t you get the memo, La Cour?” asked Ingrid.

 

He looked at her and slow blinked in that infuriating way of his and nodded once but didn’t speak. 

 

“Maybe Thomas doesn’t own any shorts,” chuckled IP and Gaby couldn’t help but join in. 

 

La Cour ignored them all and opened the folder on his desk to start his analysis of the crime scene. Ingrid walked over to him, bent down and said, “Go home and change. That’s a direct order, La Cour.”

 

“I’m fine just as I am.”

 

“Even I can see you are sweating already and you’ve only been here ten minutes.”  Ingrid stood up and looked at Allan who was closest to the door. 

 

“Fischer, open all the windows and prop the door while you’re at it. Chop chop.”

 

He jumped up and gave her an infuriating insouciant little heel click before carrying out her order. With herculean effort, she stopped watching his pert behind in those shorts and crouched down by La Cour. “Thomas, I don’t want you to get heat stroke. Please go home and change.”

 

“I’ll take off my jacket then, Ingrid. I appreciate your concern.”

 

He stood up, stripped off his jacket and hung it over the back of his chair, the dampness running down his vertebrae. Ingrid hissed at the sight. “Gaby, call the coffee shop. Get double orders of iced tea, water or coffee for everyone. Whatever you want. Get them to deliver it asap for double the fee.” 

 

“Right everyone. Listen up! Focus on your work but also stay hydrated. If you start to feel dizzy, nauseous or you get a headache, you tell Gaby or myself immediately. No exceptions. I need all of you here right now rather than in the hospital with heat stroke. Got that?” She looked at every member of the team and held their gaze until they gave her an unspoken acknowledgement before moving on to the next team member. Allan assumed an air of innocence which should have tipped everyone off in the office as Ingrid looked at him. 

 

Knowing she’s done as much as she can for the moment to take care of everyone, she went into the interrogation room to write up her notes on the investigation so far. Dimly, she heard Gaby call in the order along with a ten pound bag of ice. ‘ _ That’s my Gaby,’ _ Ingrid thought, pleased at the initiative and bent to her work.

 

She hardly noticed when the drinks are delivered. Thomas brought hers in and sat to talk about one of the suspects. Ingrid insisted they go outside to sit on the office steps to get a bit of air, worried about La Cour. Neither one’s aware that someone else is keeping tabs on the lanky officer either as they exit the rapidly sweltering office. 

 

More time goes by while the heat gets more oppressive. Allan made a comment that his brains are going to fry and Gaby laughed saying “You mean there’s something up there after all?” He looked at her, eyes twinkling and stuck his tongue out at her, while crossing his eyes. 

 

It’s all too much for IP.  “Children!” he muttered as he got up abruptly, crossing to the freezer.  He opened the bag of ice and grabbed large handfuls, scooping it into a towel. He shut the freezer door and wrapped the towel up neatly, arranging it on the back of his neck. "Så, that’s so much better.” he sighed.

 

As soon as he sat back down at his spot, Gaby came over and squeezed his shoulder. “IP, you are a genius. The smartest man in the room.” He blushed as she went to the freezer and made three more ice-filled packets. “Ingrid, Thomas, look!” she called as she carried two of the packets outside and demonstrated the innovation. Thomas didn’t say anything but Gaby saw how grateful he was for the relief. His concession to the heat was rolling his shirtsleeves up, exposing his forearms. 

 

She returned to the office and put the last remaining wrap on her neck.

 

“Hey! What about me?” asked Allan.

 

“No more ice. Sorry. Besides La Cour needs it more than you do. You’re wearing the least of any of us. You should be cool.”

 

Allan replied, “I thought you weren’t looking. I’m always cool.”

 

IP and Gaby laughed uproariously at this which brought Ingrid and Thomas back inside. “What did we miss?” said Ingrid. 

 

IP answered “Allan said he is always cool.” putting the “cool” in air quotes. This struck Thomas and Ingrid just as funny and all four of them were crying hysterical with laughter. Thomas was doubled over, clutching his stomach when suddenly a stream of water doused his favorite silk tie. He yelped and identified the culprit, his face furious. “You sonofabitch, Fischer.”

 

“Oh shit! I was aiming for your face.” whispered Allan, a cigarette hanging from his lips as the plastic water pistol dribbled onto the table. “Here let me try that again,” he took aim, squinted and sights down the barrel while another squirt of water hit La Cour in his forehead. 

 

“Bullseye!” laughed Allan.

 

It was too much for La Cour and he was after his partner like a cheetah after a antelope. Ingrid tried to bring order to the situation but she’s easily outnumbered as Gaby urged Allan on. He leapt over chairs and desks to get away from his partner and laughing like a schoolboy at recess. He occasionally stopped to take aim, most often missing in his haste, leaving piles of soggy paper along with bedraggled coworkers in his wake. 

 

As he rounded the corner of a workstation, he dodged Ingrid and squeezed off a shot which goes wild as he slid in a puddle on the floor. He was so intent on trying to make it to the office exit that he’s easy game for IP who grabbed him from behind with one arm across his collarbone and easily disarmed him.    

 

“Hey! You can’t take my service revolver away from me! That’s standard issue!” shouted Allan as he tried to get away, struggling to reach the plastic toy.

 

“Here Gaby, fill this please.” said IP calmly as he handed her the toy. With his other hand free, IP grabbed Allan’s arm and bringing it around to his back as if he were subduing a suspect. 

 

“Hey IP! That really hurts!” yelped Allan.

 

“You should have thought of that before you ruined my tie.”

 

Allan craned his head around to the side and sure enough, IP’s obviously expensive tie was ruined, water spotted and dripping wet, not to mention his linen shirt.

 

“Oh shit. I’m sorry IP. Let me go, huh?”

 

“Not a chance. Gaby I think there are some balloons from Ingrid’s birthday party. Fill those too. Ingrid, can you please order another bag of ice please? A twenty pound bag this time. It should be enough to fill the emergency fire bucket.”

 

At this, Allan started to struggle as he suspects what’s coming. But IP doesn’t miss a trick, shifting his arm up across his neck, putting Allan in a bit of a choke hold. “Ah, ah. You are going in the cell for right now.” 

 

Allan gasped and IP murmured, “Behave and I’ll ease off.” He watched Allan’s face turn a frightening shade of crimson and felt a small tap from La Cour with the command from Ingrid “Enough.” IP eased back, listening to Allan gasp for air, eyes tearing. He frog marched him back to the cell.

 

“Why IP?” wheezed the younger man.

 

“You’re a good cop but you push people’s buttons just for the hell of it. It’s going to get you into trouble.”

 

“And this is supposed to help me?”

 

“I apologize. The heat gets to me. And something about seeing you soak nearly every important piece of paper from this case just put me right on the edge. The tie was the last straw.”

 

“Helvede. Did I?”

 

“Yes, you did. But truthfully, I’ve never seen it done with such joie de vie, you rascal. Now what kind of ice cream would you like? I’ll get you a large cone since it’s for medicinal purposes.”

 

“Something citrus, lemon I think, please. Sorry IP.”

 

“It’s ok Allan. I overreacted a bit. So I’m just as sorry as you. You sure can jump though.” he laughed as he left the room locking the door behind him.

 

The sink was full of water balloons, neatly tied off. The floor was a mess as were most of the files and typed reports.  

 

“Let’s go Ingrid!”

 

“Go IP? Have you lost your mind?”

 

“Yes, let’s go get ice cream. Hurry. Allan will be uncomfortable when we come back.”

 

“You’re not leaving him locked in there?”

 

“Yes, I am. He’s ruined a whole morning’s worth of work, not to mention my tie. I need some space away from him right now.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

The group returned good as their word with ice cream and a twenty pound bag of ice which was opened and promptly dumped into the metal fire bucket. They drew straws to see who would go back to give Allan his frozen treat and Thomas lost. The rest of them sat on the steps, licking their cones, all pretense of work gone for the day.

 

Thomas unlocked the door to the cell and was instantly worried at the oppressive heat inside the enclosed space. All he smelled was the heady combination of Allan’s cologne and his musky sweat. He told himself unconvincingly not to get distracted. “Allan?”

 

A groan from the man on the floor. Thomas hurried over, rolling his partner on his side. “Have you been sick? Do you have a headache? I told IP this was a bad idea.”

 

“It’s ok. I was an ass.”

 

“Why are you on the floor Allan? Do you have heat stroke?”

 

“It’s cooler down here.”

 

“Can you eat a little something?” He sat down next to Allan, waiting while he sat up clumsily, putting his head on Thomas’ shoulder. He handed the ice cream cone to Allan watching him lick and feeling his face flush. 

 

Allan ate roughly half of the ice cream and noticed how Thomas was staring at him. 

 

“Would you like some?”, he said as he pushed the cone back at La Cour.

 

“No thank you,” retorted Thomas as he pushed Allan’s hand back a bit forcefully, causing the cone to wobble.

 

“Hey! Don’t shove! I’ve had enough of that for today, thank you.”

 

“It’s your own fault. You shouldn’t have squirted IP. And what possessed you to wear those shorts?”

 

“I wanted to see what Ingrid would do.” 

 

_ ‘I wonder if that was your only reason?’  _ Thomas couldn’t help thinking.

 

He tried not to watch his partner lick more of his lemon ice cream cone, decided that was an exercise in futility and drifted into his own headspace. Allan watched his partner go wherever it was that he went when he profiled and wondered what triggered it.  _ ‘Maybe I’m just annoying enough. Wouldn’t be the first time,’  _ he pondered and then had an idea.

 

“Thomas?” and a gentle nudge from Allan brought him out of it. “Here, try this.” Suddenly, Thomas was being threatened with a dripping dollop of ice cream, cradled on Allan’s index and middle fingers. “My hands are clean, so you either wear it or eat some.” 

 

“I can’t!” 

 

“Guess you’ll be wearing it.”

 

Deciding on the lesser of two evils, La Cour grabbed Allan’s wrist, opened his mouth and engulfed the dripping sticky mess. He never took his eyes away from Allan’s as he sucked his fingers clean. Allan pulled his fingers slowly out of La Cour’s mouth, breathing heavily “You liked that,” whispered Allan.

 

Thomas smiled, standing quickly. “You too. Let’s go. This room has lost its charm.” 

 

Allan rose on somewhat shaky legs, tossing the rest of the cone in the nearest trash can.

 

“Thomas, did anyone see?”

 

“Us? No, Allan. Look everyone’s outside. No one’s on the monitors.”

 

La Cour stood on the top step as IP, Gaby and Ingrid stood, climbed down and waited for Fischer. He stepped aside as his partner exited and walked down the steps. Allan walked up to IP and quietly said “Thank you for the ice cream. I’d shake your hand but I don’t think you'll appreciate it.” He held out his sticky hand where the cone had dribbled and leaked. 

 

Ingrid walked over. “This is for charity and we’ve decided that you will bear the brunt of the majority of the donation, although all of us will chip in. Gaby will tape it and it will get posted probably in the next couple of days. That ok with you, Fischer?” 

 

He nodded, shuffling his feet nervously. “Next time, the water pistol comes out  _ after _ business hours and  _ outside  _ the office,” she berated him. Leaning in close to his ear, “and as fetching as you look in those shorts, they are definitely after hours attire. Try that again and I’ll write you up. Understood?”

 

“Yes,  DCI Dahl,” said the chastised detective. 

 

Unobserved during this conversation, IP and Thomas had carried outside the large bucket of ice, leaving Gaby to load up an empty garbage can with the water balloons. IP took them outside while she grabbed her camera.    
  


“Oh Gaby,” La Cour motioned her over. “I know you have to film from the waist up but could is it possible to get a whole body shot of the sequence and edit it from that angle?”

 

“Yeah, sure, but-” she started to object and then smiled knowingly at him. “You want it for blackmail.”

 

“You guessed.” he said teasingly as he smiled at her.  _ ‘It’s as good a reason as any.’ _

 

Gaby laughed and blew a kiss at La Cour, then walked over to get Fischer ready for the video. IP and La Cour would both upend the bucket over Allan’s head on Ingrid’s countdown. For Allan, time moved in slow motion. He saw Ingrid’s mouth move but didn’t hear her voice. He knew IP and Thomas were in back of him and he was smiling at Gaby through her lens. Then a curtain of water and ice cubes curled over his head, suspended for a moment and plummeted down. He shouted at the shock of the cold water especially after being in the interrogation room, hot and sweaty. Despite the cold, it was a cliche, but he felt rejuvenated as if the water and ice took with it some festering internal  _ something _ which had plagued him for so long along with all the surface grime and sweat. He felt astonishingly cold and stood gasping for breath when it was over, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. 

 

“Please tell me you got that Gaby!” IP said as she jogged over to him, showing the replay. Everyone came over to see except for Allan who seemed frozen to the spot. Thomas saw him standing there shivering, his lips blue and swore, running up the stairs to the office and grabbing one of the emergency blankets, carrying it outside and wrapping his partner up in it. 

 

Allan tried walking a few steps and listened to his feet squish in his shoes. The sound reminded him of Viktor and brought an ache to his heart. La Cour helped him around to the side of the office where the garbage bag was with the water balloons. Allan gave him a devilish smile. 

 

“Go make sure Gaby has her camera put away,” he said teeth still chattering. 

 

“Sit in the sun over here for a minute, Allan.” 

 

^^^^^^^^

 

He sat in the sun enjoying the warmth. He took his shoes off and squeezed them, watching the water gush out of them. ‘ _ Ruined,’ _ he thought. Hearing a shriek, he startled and watched Ingrid duck as a water balloon went sailing by her shoulder only to detonate against the metal skin of the mobile office.  

 

‘ _ There is NO way I’m not getting in on some of this,’ _ he grinned and jogged over to the bucket of water balloons. He hefted one, tossing it in the air and took careful aim and let fly. He was inordinately pleased when Thomas got hit on his upper chest and stood there grinning like a schoolboy as his partner laughed. 

 

No one was spared. IP was deadly with his accuracy. Ingrid wound up having her head soaked by one of his attacks. She held her hands up to protect her face and her fingernail caught an overhead missile, dousing her instantly. Peals of laughter mixed with the wet impact ‘sploosh’ sounds of the balloons that missed while yelps occured for direct hits. Soon enough, the bucket was empty and everyone was a dripping unkempt mess. Allan picked up the bucket and returned it to the office. IP came over and gave him his empty water pistol back along with a knowing look. 

 

“I’m going to meet Johnny by the Cykelslangen. Who fancies a walk?” said Gaby. 

 

IP declined, citing a dinner engagement. “I’ve got to get home and change thanks to you ruffians.”

 

Ingrid laughed, “Who’s the lucky woman then?” 

 

IP chuckled and headed to his car. 

 

La Cour said he had to run an errand but would meet the rest of the group by the river. Allan passed the almost dry blanket to Gaby, motioning her to hand it to Ingrid when she was finished. Telling his partner, “Don’t worry. I’ll walk with them.” Thomas nodded and headed to his car. 

The three of them were quiet, enjoying the summer evening as they strolled from the Policeyard, headed into Mitchellsgade, then left onto Bernstorffsgade for about a kilometer and then a left to the river.    
  


True to his word, Thomas and Johnny were waiting when they arrived. They sat by the river watching children splash and feed the ducks. After a half hour, Gaby and Johnny offered to give Ingrid a ride to her car and she accepted, giving the blanket back to Fischer.

 

La Cour and Allan found themselves sitting next to each other, Allan wrapped up in the blanket again. When La Cour looked at him, he saw Allan’s having a smoke. Thomas smiled in contentment as he smelled the fragrant smell, so much a part of Allan.  Where he hid the utterly dry cigarettes, Thomas had no idea and this charmed him utterly. 

 

Allan leaned in close after checking everyone’s gone home and says “Take me home Thomas.“

 

La Cour laughed. “I’m taking you home to your apartment?”

 

“No. To your place.“

 

“Whatever for?”

 

“You have central air and I don’t. Plus-“ Allan whispered something to Thomas which made him burst out laughing. 

 

“All right. Come on. I’ll take you home,” he said and pulled him upright, listening to his sodden shoes squish as they made their way to Thomas’ car. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to let @victorian-poppet, @tigsmulii and @adnirod that this is also gifted to them. I added them but AO3 doesn't show your names up above!


End file.
